<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>XZero Week 2020 drabbles by Curtashiism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689451">XZero Week 2020 drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtashiism/pseuds/Curtashiism'>Curtashiism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rockman X | Mega Man X</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curtashiism/pseuds/Curtashiism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My fills for the XZero week prompts, each exactly 100 words. Day one- Casual. Day two- Blue. Day three- Valentine. Day four- Dream. Day five- Comfort. Day six- Touch. Day seven- Distance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>X/Zero (Rockman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Casual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: Here's my XZero Week drabbles! Each one will be exactly 100 words. Enjoy! Happy shipping!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before, Zero never knew what to do with himself when he wasn't on duty. But just as X had changed so many things in his life- his understanding of the world and his place in it, his morals, even his dreams- he had changed Zero's inability to be at peace.</p><p>It was okay, Zero finally learned, to <em>not</em> do something for a while. It was okay to just <em>be</em>.</p><p>It was okay to <em>just be</em> with X.</p><p>And so he let his hand join X's, and felt the gentle squeeze that told him all was well.</p><p>For all <em>was</em> well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Glad you guys liked my first drabble! Here's day two. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first time Zero finds it, he ignores it. It’s not until later, when X mentions his discovery offhandedly, that Zero learns what a capsule signifies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second time Zero finds a capsule, he is greeted by the hologram of his best friend’s late creator.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your name is.. Zero, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero doesn’t know how an A.I. of Doctor Thomas Light would know about him, but he nods. “That’s me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“X told me about you,” Light says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero blinks. “He did?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” says Light. “He says you mean everything to him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero tries, and fails, to hide a smile.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's day three- Valentine!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="s1">“I know it’s just a silly human thing,” says X in lieu of a greeting. Zero’s eyebrows raise fractionally. “But, I thought you might like it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something obnoxiously red suddenly obscures Zero’s vision, and it takes him a moment to register the heart shape. A valentine- X is actually giving him a <em>valentine</em>?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Zero doesn’t have anything to give in return… Will X be upset?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I- thank you, X. I really love it,” says Zero with a huge smile, taking the valentine as though it’s the most precious treasure in the world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Liar,” says X, but he’s smiling, too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first three were fluff, now for some soul-crushing angst. :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop it! Stop the sealing process right now!” X screams, agonized, helplessly watching Zero fade away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I’ll try.” The scientist looks nervous, knowing this is a nigh-impossible task, but does indeed try to reverse the procedure.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By some miracle, his efforts succeed, and minutes later, Zero begins to awake again. X doesn’t know whether to hit or hug him as he runs towards the capsule.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blinking up at him, Zero murmurs, “X… I’m… sorry…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay,” X whispers. “I forgive you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then X’s dream ends. Once again, he’s alone, with no Zero- without any friends at all.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As always.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Comfort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is day five- comfort! I hope you enjoy some more angst. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero is not, by nature, a gentle person. Nor is he a particularly empathetic one.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not unless he’s with X.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But at X’s side is precisely where he is at the moment, and so he transforms into a Zero concerned far more with X’s <em>feelings </em>than he is with most others’ physical safety. Listening to X cry his heart out. Wrapping his arms around X, constantly whispering assurances that it’s okay, that all will be okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It wasn’t your fault, you’re not a monster,” he says as X tries with all he has to argue otherwise. “It’s okay. Everything’s okay.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is day six- touch! Here's another angsty one. I don't know why I started out with fluff and then did angst, but I did, and here we are. Thank you so much for your support for these! It means a lot to me, especially when you say I did a lot with few words, because that's exactly my goal here- constraining myself to 100 words, no more, no less, forces me to think outside the box. It forces me to take the emotional core of the story and condense it. So thank you for that!!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think I can do this anymore.” X’s voice sounds as faraway as his eyes look.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zero gapes, staring at X as he sags on the ground. “What is it? Are you hurt? X?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaking his head, X says, “I-I don’t know. Maybe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But when Zero scans X’s body, he finds only superficial damage. “Let’s get you back to base,” he says anyway. Maybe he’s absorbed too many viral bodies.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please don’t make me fight anymore…” But then Zero wraps an arm around him, and X sighs. “Okay, Zero, I’ll go…” he mumbles. “Won’t quit, I’ll fight for you…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Once again, I bring you angst. I promise the free prompt will be fluff to make it up to you. *Evil grin*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hands brush over glass. Words are whispered, then screamed, then sobbed, and then whispered again, hoarse, harsh, broken.</p><p>"You promised. You never broke a promise before, so why now?"</p><p>"You left me! How could you think that'd be helping?! How could you be so selfish?"</p><p>"Maybe you never cared at all."</p><p>"Please come back. I miss you so much…"</p><p>"… I… I love you… please come back…"</p><p>But then the words, along with everything else, stop. X's hand falls from the glass that will forever separate him from Zero, and he hangs his head as he leaves for the final time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>